


Night Flight

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Escape, Evacuation, Gen, forest fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: A forest fire rages in Resmbool's back country, and it's coming for the Elric house. Of course Ed would wait until the last minute to pack his family up and go to the shelter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



“C’mon Win, we gotta go,” Edward urged as he shook his sleeping wife none too gently. He raced to the window to look once more…  
  
The flames were closer than ever now, and one gust of wind would send the forest fire tearing through the dry grass and straight for their house. Ed turned back to the bed where Winry was half out of her pajamas and into one of her work jumpsuits. “The car’s already loaded, let’s get the kids.”  
“How long do we have?” she asked as she shooed the dog out of her way.  
  
“I don’t know. All I know is I knew when they said on the radio that the alchemists couldn’t control it that we were gonna have a problem.” They hurried into the children’s bedroom together and gathered them up as calmly as possible. Ed whispered, “Let’s just get in the car and get going. There’s a shelter on the other side of the river-“  
  
“That we should have gone to yesterday,” Winry hissed as she settled James into the backseat with his blanket and the dog curling up next to him.  
  
“Hey now, I thought the damn alchemists would’ve gotten it under control by now. I didn’t wanna uproot everyone if I didn’t have to!” He passed Sara to Winry and settled them in the front seat, then started the car and drove off, leaving their house behind. “Who would’ve thought I’d lose a second home to fire…”  
  
“At least you didn’t set the fire yourself this time. And we’re all still in one piece, Ed.” She patted his knee as he drove like a bat out of hell.  
  
“I guess you’re right,” he smirked. “And we finally have an excuse to go to Xing! We’ll make it a vacation while our house gets rebuilt!”  
  
Behind them, their home stood bravely awaiting its fate: to be burned to the ground by a fire started by a camping accident… that was the fault of a twelve year old boy and his brother.


End file.
